<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner Date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444819">Dinner Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short, bad, and not even grammatically correct. I might come back to it later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had just made his way down the bunker stairs when he caught sight of Sam and Eileen. He noticed as he greeted them that they were putting on their coats. </p>
<p>“Hi Dean!” Eileen said with a smile. She might have signed it to him if her hands weren’t preoccupied with pulling her hair out from inside of her coat. Sam saw the question written on his brothers face and answered it before Dean had time to ask.</p>
<p>“We’re headed out,” he said and then signed “Date night.”  while smiling at his girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Well, what do I do here while you two are out on the town?” he teased them.</p>
<p>“You might want to start with the kitchen,” Eileen suggested.</p>
<p>When he turned to Sam for further explanation he got only a grin in response. Arm in arm the two of them made their way up the stairs that Dean had just descended.</p>
<p>“You two must get off on being vague,” Dean called after them, but it struck him much too late that with her back turned Eileen would not know he had spoken.</p>
<p>…………</p>
<p>Dean decided that with nothing else to do he might as well check the kitchen like Eileen had told him. With any luck there would be leftovers he could raid the fridge for. In turning the corner, however, he discovered something much better than leftovers. Cas was standing in front of the stove stirring something in a big pot.</p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean was already running towards him, arms outstretched.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.” </p>
<p>Dean laughed and whooped with glee as he ran. In the short time it took to reach him, he saw that Cas wore an apron and a smile. In no time at all he was in the angel’s arms. He leaned in and could not keep the smile off his own face as he kissed him. Then, breaking apart, Cas placed a hand on each of Deans shoulders and leaned back as if to take in the sight of his partner. For a moment they didn’t say anything. Just drank in the appearance of the other. Finally, Dean broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Jody and Donna on that hunt?”</p>
<p>“We wrapped up early. Here take a seat- dinner’s almost ready.” He pulled out a chair for Dean as he spoke.</p>
<p>While Cas continued to cook, Dean had time to take in the rest of the room. The dining table had been set much fancier than usual. Cas had made use of the nicest table setting they had- which had long since been shoved into a storage room with the rest of the Men of Letters stuff they had no use for. He had even lit some of the candles, which were usually used in summoning rituals, for mood lighting. Dean found himself leaning on the counter, his face in his hands, watching Cas move around the kitchen as he cooked.</p>
<p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p>
<p>“You tell me several times a day, but I’ve yet to get tired of it.” Cas replied, wiping his hands on his apron. “Well… I think It’s all ready.”</p>
<p>Dean stood up to help him move their food to the table. When they were finally settled across each other at the table, Dean saw that Cas had taken off the trench coat and wore just the suit which once belonged to Jimmy Novak. </p>
<p>“Man. You really went all out.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Cas asked him.</p>
<p>Dean noticed with a surge of affection that there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He turned away smiling and Cas tilted his head and followed the movement.</p>
<p>“I love it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It would mean a lot to me if you could leave some feedback in the comments. This is the first fic I've literally ever written and I'd love some constructive criticism :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>